


Three Moons

by MagicMeg



Series: Marked Soulmates Universe [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMeg/pseuds/MagicMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU: Where where you get matching marks/symbols/tattoos that appear on your body on your 18th birthday. The marks gain colour when you meet your significant other.</p>
<p>Except Michael doesn't just have one mark. He has three.</p>
<p>Mavinseg: multi-chaptered fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meets his first moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this won’t exactly follow the right order of when they all joined Achievement Hunter or when they started doing certain games. I’ve changed a few things to suit the needs of the story.

Something was different with Michael’s mark but he didn’t know what. When he had arisen on the dawn of his eighteenth birthday he found three crescent moons on his right wrist. He had hoped his mark would have been in a more conspicuous place but Michael had always worn his heart on his sleeve so he supposed it was fitting. Not like the marks were prominent anyway, they appeared on your body like scars, so for him they were silvery and almost invisible on his pale skin. Or at least they would remain so until he met his soulmate.  
  
For the following days he would trace the moons, hoping that the pretty girl he just passed would spur them to colour in. But they never did. It was weird however that he had three symbols rather than just one moon. But over the years as his curiosity dimmed he started noticing their silver outline less and less.

It’s when he is in his 20s when it all began.

Geoff pulled a lanky young man into the Achievement Hunter office, their newest employee he told them, Gavin Free. Michael rose from his chair and offered the younger man his hand.

“Hey I’m Michael,” he introduced himself.

A grin bloomed on Gavin’s face, “Yeah I know you.” He took Michael’s hand and something jolted in his stomach. “Rage Quit guy, right?”

Michael, as if on instinct, flashed his gaze down to his right wrist. He inhaled sharply.

One of the moons was coloured in bright red.

“You alright there, mate?”

“Michael?” Geoff intercedes.

“I-I… I need to get a drink,” he splutters before wrenching his hand from Gavin’s and charging out of the room.

A thousand questions raced through his mind as he headed feverishly to the break room. Why only one of the moons? Why now? Everything in his life was pretty much settled, Michael didn’t need a boyfriend popping up to change all of that. Besides, soulmate or not Michael didn’t have a great track-record with keeping relationships alive.

He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and the bottle opener out of the drawer.  
  
_Clink_.

He took a few steady sips before steadying himself on the counter.

“Michael?”

He jumped at the sound but was relieved to see it was only a concerned looking Ray. He sent the Puerto Rican a shaky smile as he began to approach him.

“What happened in there?” his friend asked, but by the way he kept glancing down at Michaels’ wrist, he was pretty sure Ray knew. He pushed up the sleeve of his hoodie and showed him the bright red moon (alongside its two ghostly companions). Ray’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked upon the phenomenon. “Surely all of them-“

“Should’ve coloured in. I know.”

Pause.                                                                        

Michael dropped his arm, pushing his sleeve back down. “What the fuck do I do, Ray? Do I talk to him? Do I tell him?”

“He might already know. I saw him rubbing his hip a lot just after you left.” Ray sat himself upon the counter, grabbing a bag of chips which lay abandoned and opening them up.

“So what, I just go up to him and say ‘Hey looks like you and me are soulmates. Wanna grab a drink?’” Michael snapped before stealing some of Ray’s chips.

The other man gave a shrug, “It’s up to you, bro. How about you see how this day of filming goes and you can see if the Fates were right.”

“And what about the two other moons not colouring in? Am I broken? Is he only one-third my soulmate?”

Another pause.

“I don’t know, man but- Well, I’ve heard rumours sometimes people are born with more than one soulmate.” He gave another shrug. “And maybe Gavin’s one out of three.”

Michael was about to answer but his phone buzzed angrily in his pocket.

_Geoff: Get your asses back in here before I fire you both. Filming in 10._

\----

When Michael and Ray returned to the office Gavin had taken the empty desk next to Michael. Upon their entrance the Brit turned to look at him, sending him a nervous smile.

Michael’s heart thrummed in his chest as he sat down in his seat. Everything going over his head in a weird blur as they started up the game and began a Let’s Play. At first every time Gavin spoke it made him jump but bit by bit he started to relax.

That was until Gavin accidently shot him in the head.

“What the fuck?!”

He wrenched his neck around to stare, wide-eyed, at the younger boy who was looking equally wide-eyed.

“Michael I’m sorry I-“

“I was about to win, you cocksucker!”

“It was an accident! I went to press B to snipe but-“

“SINCE WHEN DO YOU PRESS B TO SNIPE?!”

But Gavin was sniggering too hard to form any sort of coherent sentence or to defend himself when Michael’s character charged around a corner and shot Gavin’s character’s head off.

“Oops!” Michael cried in a high-pitched mock-British voice, “I pressed B! Oh no! I’m so sorry! I’m just so British and helpless!”

“Michael! Michael!” Gavin shrieked, as Michael’s character once again turned on Gavin’s.

“Mi-coo!” Geoff mocked, “Mi-coo please!”

“Fucking idiot,” Michael chuckled, punctuating his sentence by killing Gavin’s character (again).

Michael was too absorbed in laughing at Gavin that he didn’t even notice Ray’s bright grin which was directed his way.

To say the least, Gavin and Michael clicked instantly. Gavin provided to be a perfect target whilst also being able to take his shit and deal it back. Not to mention the guy was funny as hell and not half bad to look at. Michael could feel himself being drawn to the Brit like gravity and being away from him made his mark feel irritated and raw. Michael knew what was happening but could not find the self-control to fight it. Especially when it was making him feel so warm inside. (Jesus that sounded mushy.)

So when the end of the day came and everyone was packing up their things Michael said to himself, ‘ _Fuck it. If the Cosmos want me with Gavin, who am I to complain?_ ’

He chose his moment carefully. Everyone had left but him, Gavin and Geoff. The latter had momentarily left the office to quickly call his wife leaving the two men alone.

“Uh, Gavin?” Michael began, his heartbeat racing like a teenager in love.

The man didn’t look up, he simply continued to shut down his computer. “Mhmm?”

“I… I just thought you should know that… well my mark-“ the man tensed. “Well you know how the fucking stories go…” He took in a deep breath. “D’you want to get a drink or something?”

“Michael look-“ Pause. “I have a boyfriend.”

_Oh._

“Oh.”

“And I’m not just going to dump him because my little moon just went bright red.”

Michael dropped his gaze, starring down at his shoes whilst he nervously wrung his fingers. Gavin sat still, also avoiding looking at the other. “I’m sorry,” Michael said quietly, “I shouldn’t have assumed that-“

“No, really, Michael it’s o-“

“I’ll just head home. See you around.” And even before Gavin could reply, he was out of the office and bursting into the cool evening air.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” He pulled out his phone and quickly dialled Ray’s number.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Can I come over?”

“Sure, but you’re paying for pizza delivery.”

\----

It was when Michael and Ray had settled down, a pizza box (already half-eaten) spread between them, controllers in both hands that Ray finally asked.

“So what happened?” He asked is casually enough but Michael could see his eyes flickering away from their game to watch his friend.

Michael gave a blasé shrug. “He’s got a boyfriend.”

“Does he know that you and him are-“

“Yeah.”

“Ah.” Ray’s face fell but before he could even open his mouth to offer his condolences, Michael interceded-

“But you know, if your theory is right, I’ve got two more soulmates out there. So no worries, right?”

A smile quirked up on Ray’s lips and he relaxed further into his seat. Clearly happier that Michael was taking it pretty well, all things considered (as he was Michael ‘Rage-Quit’ Jones).

_Buzz. Buzz._

_???: Hey it’s Gavin. Geoff gave me your number. We still mates?_

_Michael: Course. As long as you don’t fucking kill me in tomorrow’s LP_

_Gavin: We can be a team :)_

Michael snorted.

_Michael: Is that meant to make me feel safer??_

“Who ya talking to?” Ray asked, grabbing the last slice of pizza. He peered across and caught sight of the name at the top of the screen. “Gavin?”

“Yeah, just texted me to make sure we’re still friends.”

Ray paused as he noticed the flush in Michael’s cheeks, the dopey smile he had been wearing just minutes ago fading on his mouth. Ray sighed. “Are you sure you can do this, man?”

His eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Well he _is_ your soulmate. You’re pretty much destined to fall in love with him… D’you think being friends with him will just be too much?”

_Buzz. Buzz._

“I can handle it, Ray. Don’t worry,” Michael assured him, sending his friend a confident smile.

_Gavin: I’d never hurt you boi_

\----

The longer the two men knew each other, the more worried Ray got. Everyone could tell that Gavin was dedicated to his boyfriend back in England but Michael just seemed to fall harder and harder. And it was getting to him.

He started getting more toxic, more short-tempered and every time Gavin brought up his boyfriend Michael’s mood just got worse and worse. So much so that Geoff (who Ray filled in on the situation) gave “the poor kid” some time off of work to figure out how to deal with his deteriorating personality. Not that it helped. All he did was sit at home, film Rage-Quits and feel himself crumble more and more.

He thought he could handle it.

He thought he could stop himself loving that prick.

But Ray was right. The universe had decided long ago that Gavin Free and Michael Jones would love each other and he could no longer fight it. He accepted it. And he let himself get into his darkest place yet. Ray urged him tell Gavin how he felt but Michael argued it was unfair to do so, Gavin was happy in his relationship, why ruin Gavin’s happiness?

To which Ray replied, “Shit. You really do love him.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

He kept trying to remind himself that there are other people out there. Two moons that still lay like silver ghosts on his wrist. But their faces were blank to him and all he saw, all he ever saw, was Gavin. Those green eyes would haunt him even to his dreams where he dreamed of love and sex and all the things he could never have from Gavin.

It was a dark Friday night when something changed.

_Knock. Knock._

“Who the fuck? It’s eleven at night.” Michael grumbled as he made his way to the door, unconcerned with the fact that he was wearing only a t-shirt and his boxers. He unlocked the door and opened it.

Gavin. Bright-eyed. Cheeks flushed.

“What are you-“

The sentence was cut off by a kiss. Harsh and unforgiving. Michael barely had time to think before he was closing the door, pushing Gavin up against it and giving Gavin everything. The Brit moaned into the kiss and – God damn. What a noise. – Michael grabbed him and hoisted him up, Gavin’s legs wrapping around his waist, allowing them to roll their hips together.

Michael groaned. Gavin lifted and pulled his shirt off, exposing his skin for Michael’s mouth to dip down and kiss his collarbone. Nipping and sucking and making Gavin moan into his shoulder.

“Fuck,” Michael hissed as Gavin’s mouth went for his ear.

Then he was moving away from the wall, carrying Gavin through the corridor and into his bedroom. He put Gavin down, clothes being ripped off at record speed, before he backed him up, pushed the Brit onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

Skin to skin.

Flesh exposed.

Nothing between them but the humid air.

The next kiss Michael stole was sweet. Lingering and soft. _I love you._

He dipped down again. His teeth grabbing hold of his bottom lip. _I need you._

Gavin’s hands moved down Michael’s body, his fingers reaching for his dick. He began pumping.

“Holy shit.” He groaned into Gavin’s shoulder. Leaving wet, open mouthed kisses along the skin there. He could already tell he wasn’t going to last long.

Hoping to reduce Gavin to the same state as him he returned the favour. Kissing him along his jaw as he did. Relishing the sound of his moans as they both got closer and closer to the edge.

Then they were tumbling over it. Making primal sounds into each other’s mouths. _God, they could have been doing that for so long._

Michael rolled off of Gavin. His bones weak. The Brit turned to him and kissed his shoulder softly just before they fell into a deep sleep.

\----

The light streaming through the unclosed blinds woke Michael up the next morning. Memories the previous night flooded his mind as he reached out an arm to feel for Gavin. But the bed was empty. And cold.

Instead of Gavin his hand met a piece of paper. Half ripped. With two words scrawled onto it.

_I’m sorry._

Michael soon learnt that Gavin had gone back to England. Caught a flight early that morning. Geoff told him, with a mournful expression, that he was going back to spend some months with his boyfriend. That this had been the plan for a while now and he was surprised that Michael didn’t know. Michael started shaking. He started drinking.

What was it Gavin had said that first night?

  _I’d never hurt you boi_

Liar.


	2. Lindsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin tries to figure things out back in England whilst Michael meets another soulmate. Or in other words, things get complicated.

From his comfy and isolated seat Gavin stared out of the aeroplane to the fluffy clouds through which spots of the blue Atlantic Ocean could be seen. It was entirely too cheerful for the nauseating guilt he felt. Not only had he hurt his best friend (of whom he was in love with) but he had betrayed his boyfriend, Dan.   
  
The previous night he had gone to Michael’s to say goodbye and explain to him why he had to spend time away but as soon as he saw Michael, boxers and all, everything melted away and he went into autopilot. He was kissing the New Jerseyan and then before he knew it he was naked in front of him and falling asleep in his arms. And bloody hell, it had felt like heaven.

He should’ve stayed. He should’ve stayed and said it out loud. They had passed those three little words between them through kisses but never in speech. And Gavin regretted it for every mile he got further away from Austin and closer and closer to the airport where Dan would be waiting, flowers in hand.

Gavin had fucked up big time.  
  
But enough was enough. After months and months of being sickeningly in love with Michael he was going back home to figure out what feelings he still had for Dan and fix the whole messy affair by either staying in England or returning back to Austin for good to beg for Michael’s forgiveness and love.

He felt the crescent moon mark on his hip twinge with pain.

\----

It had been a month since Gavin had left. A month since he had woken up next to that god damn shit excuse for an apology note. But this was Michael’s first day back into the office. He had been filming RageQuits at home but it was about time that Michael finally got back into the Let’s Plays because, to be honest, the sad tweets from fans were getting to him.

So he couldn’t help himself that morning, when he was feeling especially cheerful, to send a quick tweet.  
  
@AH_Michael: _Guess who’s back, bitches. Ready to kick some ass at AH today._

The quick succession of favourites, retweets and mentions sent a smile to his face. Yeah, today was going to be a good day. When he entered the office his heart twinged when he saw Gavin’s empty desk but he was quickly swooped away by Geoff who was rambling on about a new employee, an editor to work alongside Ryan whilst he took care of his second kid.

He was being led back out of the Achievement Hunter office and down the hall to Ryan’s desk (which lay unattended). Beside his desk sat a red-head, who he could assume was the new editor.

“Hey Tuggey!” Geoff called as they drew closer.

She turned.

His wrist felt warm. Then it burned hot. Her eyes flashed to him, wide and in awe but Geoff didn’t seem to notice a thing.

“So Lindsay, meet Michael. He’s RageQuit guy so I’m sure you’ve heard of him. But I have to dash off, so I’ll let you kids talk.” And then the older man was gone, rushing out the room and leaving the two alone.

There were several beats of silence.

“Nice tattoo,” she complimented, a smirk on her lips as she nodded his head down to wrist which was exposed due to the summer being too god damn hot for hoodies. He hadn’t needed to look to know what had just happened but he looked down all the same. Now two of the three moons were bright red.

“Two of yours filled in already?” she mused, taking his wrist in her hand (her fingers were shaking).

“W-what? D’you have more than one mark too?” he stammered, shivering as she traced her finger along the moons.

She nodded before smiling up at him, pulling down the neckline of her top to reveal three marks along her collarbone: One bright red crescent-moon, and two silvery ones. He couldn’t help himself, he reached out and traced them.

“So who was your first moon?” she asked softly.

His gaze dropped. “D’you know the Slo Mo Guys?” She nodded. “Uh Gavin. The blonde one. But he was dating Dan when we met so…”

“And where is he now? Doesn’t he work here? I expected to see him around when I joined last week.”

“Fucked off to England,” Michael muttered bitterly.

In the silence that followed she took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. His eyes flashed up to meet hers and he took a proper look at her. Red hair, green eyes. And gorgeous.  

“How about,” she began, “we go get lunch together today? We can fill each other in on everything we’ve missed.”

“I’d like that.”

\----

Turned out that Lindsay, much like him, had come to conclusion that the multiple moons meant they had multiple soulmates. But the details were unclear. Were they meant to meet all of their soulmates before they died? Were they meant to choose between them? But the more and more Michael got to know her, the less he fucking cared. He fell in love with her as easily as he fell in love with Gavin. And whilst his heart ached at the thought of the Brit, Lindsay was equal parts amazing and understanding. (“He is your other soulmate. I’d like to think you’d be just as hurt if I left.” “Of course I would be. I love you.”)

It only took a matter of weeks before Lindsay had moved in to his apartment, leaving her roommate Barbara to fend for herself, and whilst to some it might have seemed quick, isn’t that what the whole soulmate thing is about? They were meant to be together, so why waste time?

It had been two months since Gavin had left him for England.

But Michael would have to wait another four months before Gavin returned.

\----

Gavin was shaking the whole taxi ride to the Ramsey’s and he found himself looking around at Austin in disbelief. Had he really been gone six months? Nothing looked different yet he felt entirely changed and desperate to see Michael again.

Gavin had given it his best shot with Dan. The boy he had loved since nursery, the boy who had been his best friend throughout _everything_. How could Gavin have given that up?

Two months. It lasted two months into his return to England before Gavin told him the truth. That he had found one of his soulmates and he loved him. And – he could still remember Dan’s expression – he had all but slept with him.

Two months and he was ready to return to Austin, a bouquet of roses and an apology in hand. He _needed_ Michael.

But then his mother got sick. Two months turned into six months and the longer Michael ignored Gavin’s calls, the more he stopped trying. Michael was angry and to be fair Gavin probably deserved it. He shouldn’t have ran out. He should’ve been honest. But Gavin panicked and flew back to where it felt safe – to Dan.

But now he was back, it was New Year’s Eve and Gavin was surprising Geoff at his house (where he knew he was hosting a party – a party Michael was likely to attend). He nervously wrung his hands and as the taxi got closer and closer to the all too familiar house. Nerves swarmed in his stomach like a ward of angry butterflies.

He was almost there.

\----

One hour into the party and Michael found himself perfectly tipsy. He took Lindsay’s face in his hands and kissed her cheek, then her lips.

“Someone’s feeling affectionate,” she teased, returning the kiss with a quick peck of her own.

“Fuck off,” he snapped, his arms going to wrap around her waist as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her shoulder, “I’m affectionate all the fucking time.”

She giggled, “As much as I love you, Michael. I need to pee, so I’m going to need you to let go.”

He raised his face. “I’ll come with,” he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She rolled her eyes with an affectionate smile on her lips. “Go bother Geoff or something and I’ll be back soon.”

He pouted but let her go regardless, watching her as she disappeared around the corner.

_Ding, dong._

“I’ll get it,” he called over his shoulder to Geoff, who looked entirely too preoccupied with handing out shots.

“Thanks!”

He had a weird sense of déjà vu wash over him as he approached the door, trying to figure out who it was. But he didn’t need to wonder long, he swung the door open and-

“Michael!”

Everything froze. Everything shut down.

“G-Ga…”

The Brit sent him an apologetic smile, “Sorry I took so long to get here, boi.”

Anger flooded through his systems. That motherfucker. Who gave him the fucking right to look so cheerful? Did he not know the hell he had put Michael through?!

He grabbed him by the shoulder, letting him drop his bags unceremoniously before slamming the door shut and dragging him into a quieter, darker hallway.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Michael demanded.

“I came to see you.”

“Now, you see I’m finding that a little hard to believe. Because last time I saw you, you were in my bed, letting me believe that you were mine. Then your ass left. And didn’t come back for six fucking months,” he snarled.

“I wanted to come back sooner, Michael,” he said earnestly, “I was planning on coming back four months ago but my mum got sick.”

 “Then why did you leave in the first place? Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you let me kiss you and hold you and make me believe that you lo-“ Michael cut himself off. “Why did you leave, Gavin?”

“I was still with Dan.”

“Yeah I fucking gathered that after Geoff let me know where you went because you didn’t seem to think it was worth your time to write a little explanation on that poor excuse for a note. Glad I only merited two words of consideration from you Gavin.”

Gavin’s eyes softened, the corners of his mouths turning down into an expression of guilt that panged at Michael’s heartstrings no matter how mad he felt. “I regretted it as soon as I left, Michael. More and more with every day. I should have never left you that morning.”

“Damn right you shouldn’t have,” he snapped, but his voice was much softer.

“I was scared of how much I love you. I went back to England because it was easier because being with Dan used to be easier. But I couldn’t do it. I broke up with him and I was going to go back to you-“

“But your mom got sick. Got it.”

“You do still love me right, Michael?”

“Michael!” The lights flickered on in the hallway and both men jumped.

“Lindsay,” Michael breathed, and it must have been something in the way he said her name because Gavin turned pale. “Lindsay,” he repeated but louder this time, “this is Gavin. Gavin, this is my girlfriend, Lindsay Tuggey. She’s one of the editors who joined Ryan whilst you were gone.” Michael was impressed with how steady he managed to keep his voice but god damn was this a fucked up situation.

Lindsay was the first to speak. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“If it’s from Michael, it can’t be very nice things,” Gavin joked weakly and Lindsay returned the sentiment with a ghost-like grin.

There was a silence before Gavin dipped his head, rubbing his hip, “I should go. Geoff doesn’t know I’m here yet and I’d like to get my room set up.”

The couple nodded their head and let the Brit pass by them, leaving them alone.

Michael let out a long sigh. “Well that was fucking awk-“

“Michael.” Lindsay interrupted, perfectly seriously. That’s when he noticed how pale and shaken she looked. He hadn’t known how much of an effect Gavin had had on her.

“Lindsay are you okay?”

She nibbled on her lip. “Just… Just come look at my mark.”

His eyes flashed and immediately he stepped forward. He pulled down the neckline of her dress and-

“Holy shit.”

Two red crescent-moons.

“Does Gavin have the same mark as us?” Lindsay asked urgently.

“Why the fuck would I know?!”

“Well you’ve seen him naked, haven’t you?!” she cried.

Michael stumbled on his words, “Well- yes! But I wasn’t really- y’know, paying much attention to the finer details-“

“We need to find Gavin. Now. Before this gets anymore fucked up and before we both lose him this time.”

Michael nodded. Grabbing Lindsay’s hand as they pushed their way through the guests. Grabbing Geoff.

“Where’s Gavin?”

Geoff looked nervously between the identically serious expressions on both Lindsay and Michael’s faces. “He just went to his studio. Are you sure it’s a good idea to-“

“Thanks, Geoff,” Lindsay interrupted quickly before they were squeezing their way through the guests again. Pushing their way into the studio where a single lamp had now been turned on. Michael opened the door and there he was, unpacking his things.

The younger boy jumped at their entrance, looking up like a deer-in-headlights. “W-What are you guys doing?”

“Gavin, you asked me if I still loved you.” Michael tightened his grip on his girlfriend’s hand as the air around them suddenly got a lot thicker.

“Michael you don’t have to-“

“Yes I do. Because _do_ still love you-“ Gavin’s expression melted. “and I always will. So I’m going to remind you of the time we first met. When I asked you out for a drink because you were my soulmate.”

Gavin’s eyes flickered between Michael and Lindsay. “You want me to get drinks with you?”

“Both of us,” Lindsay interceded. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Gavin. But my mark went bright red when I met you just like when I met Michael and I’m not the kind of person to throw away such a gift.”

Gavin continued to look between the two, disbelief awash across his face. “After everything I’ve done… I thought you two would want nothing to do with me. That you’d be happier without me.”

“You’re ours, Gav,” Michael told him, “you’re going to have to do a lot worse than run off to England to scare us off. So are you going to come and get drunk with us or what? Because I’m telling you, falling in love with this one-“ He nodded his head to Lindsay, “-is a hell of a ride. You’re going to want to be drunk.”

Gavin snorted as Lindsay elbowed Michael in the ribs but he just simply shot a wink at Gavin in response.

“So what do you say?” Lindsay asked, a hopeful smile rising on her face.

Gavin allowed himself to grin before saying, “Sure, why the hell not. I flew all the way from England to find my soulmate and I ended up getting two. Doesn’t seem like such a bad deal to me.”

Michael rolled his eyes, a smile fighting its way across his face. What a fucking idiot.

(But in the back of his subconscious he felt his wrist itch. It was clearer than ever that all four pieces were meant to be together and he had three moons on his wrist for a reason, not just because he got luckier than most. Their last puzzle piece was out there somewhere, waiting.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh that chapter was pretty dark for most of it but I promise you next (and final) chapter will be filled with fluff and Meg will finally be introduced <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Michael, Gavin and Lindsay have settled into their lives together. But there's still something missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Extreme fluff.

The fans picked up on it faster than most of the employees at Rooster Teeth did and tumblr was ablaze with adorable Minecraft drawings of the three of them and twitter was full of demands for a backstory: they wanted to know all about their marks, how they met and _everything_.

It gets to the point where even Burnie is coming up to them and explaining how the fans would love it if they did a special soulmates podcast because it’s just so unique of a situation to be in. Michael is the first to say no, because even though they would love to (any excuse to get free bevs with the people he loves) they are still one moon short. Burnie, of course, is understanding.

Speaking of their Lost Moon (as Lindsay dubbed them), they still had a lot of questions and worries about meeting their final soulmate. Things hadn’t gone smoothly just getting the three of them together, and whilst Gavin doubted things could go as wrong as they did with him, it still panicked them slightly to think about it. What if their soulmate didn’t want a part of it? What if they weren’t interested in this kind of relationship they had? What if adding a fourth person to the equation was just too much?

“Look,” Ray said to Michael one day when he was churning over the details to him, “you guys have got those moons on you for a reason. You’re all soulmates with each other because you’re all meant to be together. All four of you. If this last person really is your soulmate, they’ll be just as into it.”

“And what if they’re intimidated by it all? We’ve been living with each other for months, it would hard to slip into our lives like that.”

“Well you and Lindsay had been living with each other before Gavin, you and Gavin knew each other long before you met Lindsay,” Ray pointed out, “Just let this person know that you’ve been looking for them for a long time and I’m sure they’ll appreciate it and want to stick around.”

“Thanks, Ray.”

That’s when they start saving up for a house. Things are cramped enough in their apartment (which was originally meant to be for Michael alone) so they decide it’s time to move to a bigger house.

(‘ _That is if they want to live with us. They could live in Australia for fucks sake.’)_

Michael smiled affectionately at his partners as they scurried around the department store, picking up pillows, throwing themselves into beds, giggling with each other as they test out if it’s big enough for certain activities.

“Come on, boi!” Gavin cries as him and Lindsay, hand-in-hand, go to examine some wardrobes.

At this rate they’ll be buying the whole store. Michael pats his wallet in his pocket, it’s sure going to feel this one. “I’m coming, Gav,” Michael responds, only to have himself dragged into a game of hide-and-seek (which Michael destroyed them in).

They choose a place close to the office with quick access to all their favourite bars and restaurants and quickly settled in. The house soon being scattered with random posters, toys and fan art. But there was still one chair at the table missing, one gap in the sofa. And to say the least, they were getting a little put out. As much as they loved each other and were happy with each other it was obvious that there was an element missing and somehow they felt guilty for the three of them to have found each other and be with each other whilst their Lost Moon was alone.

(‘ _Not necessarily. They could be dating someone.’)_

It was mid-May when Gavin was approached by Burnie to come with him to L.A. to meet the newest member of Rooster Teeth.

“I had interviewed her before for Immersion but things didn’t work out,” the older man explained, “But now she’s decided she wants to join the company full-time and I thought it would be nice to go out and visit her, give her the good ol’ fashioned Rooster Teeth way. That is before she moves to Austin next month.”

“So take her out for bevs?” Gavin chuckled.

“Exactly.”

“And why’d you need me again? No offence, I’m just wondering why _me._ ”

“Ah,” a smile twisted on Burnie’s face, “Well she saw you and Michael on Immersion and thought you two were hilarious and asked if you guys would come along. But I’m not just going to deprive Achievement Hunter of two of their guys for a week so I’m just asking you.”

Gavin nodded, “Yeah sure. What’s her name again?”

“Meg Turney.”

His eyes flicked up, his subconscious fishing his mind for where he heard that name before. It seemed way too familiar. But Gavin being Gavin shrugged it off and went back to his work.

\----

_Buzz. Buzz._

Gavin, sitting in his hotel room in L.A. pulled out his phone.

_Micoo: Hey Dickie Bitch get back soon. Bed feels empty without you_

_Linds: Miss you <3_

He smiled down at his phone, it had only been two days and Gavin already missed them horribly and the little moons on his hip were agitated and itchy as ever. But that’s the price of finding your soulmate(s), being away from them is even more torturous than with an ordinary lover. He saw Burnie a few hours ago rubbing the back of his next where his mark lay before quickly sending Ashley a text.

_Gavin: Aww, love you. I’ll keep you updated and send you photos of all the snazzy bevs I’m having._

_Micoo: You better bitch_

Just as Michael’s text flashed up on his screen there was a sharp knock on his door and Burnie’s voice drifted through it. “Hey, you ready to go? Meg’s going to meet up in the lobby and take us to a bar.”

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Gavin responded, grabbing his wallet and key card from the nightstand and entering the hall to join Burnie.

“You alright?” he asked the Brit who was acting usually jittery.

Gavin nodded, “Must just be the coffee I had, it was pretty strong.” Burnie nodded before they made their way down the hall and into the elevator. “So what’s this bird like?”

Burnie grinned briefly at Gavin’s British slang before responding, “She’s pretty awesome. Nerdy, cosplayer, plays video games and hot as sin I’m telling you.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow, “A girl like that saw a video of me puking up milk and though ‘yeah I’d like to meet him’?”

Burnie gave a shrug, “Don’t ask me to explain to you the female brain. She asked and I followed through, sans Michael of course.”

They were walking through to the lobby now, Gavin cast his gaze around the people milling about the popular hotel before-

He knew it even before she turned around. His heart jolted and he nearly started limping at the pain searing through his hip. There was a dull roaring in the back of his mind and his heart was beating like drum.

“Hey Meg!” Burnie called to her. She turned. And fuck. She was gorgeous. Her smile lighting up her face but it froze when she caught Gavin’s gaze.

A tentative smile drew up on his face as he approached their Lost Moon. He held out his hand. “Hey, I’m Gavin.” When her hand met his all the pain in his hip stopped. The world seemed to focus in around her.

“I know. I’m Meg.”

“I know,” he responded, a teasing lilt in his voice.

She rolled her eyes. “Asshole.” He smirked, yeah this was going to work out just fine.

Burnie, having subtly noticed the affair, drew the attention of the two back onto him. “So, where about is this bar?”

Meg and Gavin jolted back into reality.

“Oh-“ Meg stammered, “Oh yeah. Sorry, it’s not far from here but I’ll drive you guys there since it’s hot as fuck out today.”

“That’s cool,” Burnie nodded, allowing Meg to lead them out and around the corner. Gavin quickly called shotgun (which Burnie smirked at) and climbed into the passenger seat.

As they chatted easily Gavin snuck quick glances at her out of the corner of his eye. Red hair, brown eyes and a dazzling smile. Not only that but she was funny, and he found that making her laugh was as easy as breathing.

They walked into the bar which was cool and bright whilst also only having a few patrons. They slipped into the booth and ordered their drinks. But Gavin couldn’t wait any longer because underneath all of the relief and excitement was a strong sense of smugness. Because _he_ found her.

“Uh Meg-“ she turned to him, the breath hitching in his throat. “-wh-where’s the loo?”

She smirked at his use of terminology. “Just in the back,” she replied, turning to point in the general direction.

“Cheers.”

Then he sped off, rushing into a stall and pushing down the waistband of his skinny jeans to reveal his mark. And sure as day there it was. Three red moons.

He smirked, whipping his phone out to take a picture before promptly sending it to Michael and Lindsay.

_Gavin: Looks like someone’s got the full set._

_Gavin: Lindsay you owe me $50 – I found ‘em first._

_Buzz. Buzz._

_Micoo: WHAT_

_Micoo: WHO?_

_Linds: Is it that Meg chick??_

He smirked to himself and decided it would be funnier to be an asshole and leave them hanging. He returned to their booth and slid in beside Meg to find the drinks had arrived but Burnie had disappeared.

“So,” Meg began as a silence descended upon them, “Wanna explain to me why only one of my moons went red.”

Gavin flushed at the bluntness of his statement before giving out a nervous chuckle. There was still no telling how she’d react to the news.

“Ah, well. We’re pretty… unique. Ever heard of people having more than one soulmate?” he asked her. She nodded, urging him to continue. “Well we’re even more unique than that. There’s four of us with the same mark and as we meet one another each of the three moons fills in. Because, well, we’re all each other’s soulmates.”

“Interesting,” she said, taking a large drink of her cocktail. “So have you met all of them?”

Gavin nodded. “The three of us have been with each other for a few months now but we’ve always been missing something. That something being-“

“Me,” Meg interrupted him, a small smile playing at the edges of her lips. Gavin didn’t know how she was keeping so calm about the whole thing. “So who are my other two soulmates?”

_Buzz. Buzz._

_Micoo: GAVIN YOU SON OF A BITCH ANSWER US_

A smirk played on his lips as he unlocked his phone, and showed Meg some pictures.

“Ooh that’s Michael!” she cried excitedly, rubbing her arm as she did so. His eyes moved to the motion.

“Is that where your mark is?” he asked her. And she nodded happily, shrugging off her cardigan to reveal the line of crescent-moons trailing down her arm. Like always, he felt compelled as he reached over and traced the single red moon. His moon.

“What about you?”

He blushed slightly, “That’s uhm not suitable for public places.” She giggled.

“I guess I’ll find out later,” she responded with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows.

_Buzz. Buzz._

_Linds: Gavin. I will end you. Stop being a cocksucker and TELL US_

Meg raised her eyebrow as she spied the notification. “You’re being a cocksucker, hm?”

He laughed at her comment, “ _Apparently_ I am. She’s just annoyed because I told them I’d found our Lost Moon but failed to mention who exactly it was.”

“Oh, then you’re definitely being a piece of shit. Give it here.” She snatched the phone off of him and quickly switched it into camera mode. She flicked it to the front-facing camera and scooted closer to Gavin. “C’mon then.”

And despite the fact that he wasn’t much a selfie man he found a smile blooming on his face, her spare hand was resting on his knee and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

The screen blinked and the photo was taken. Gavin still found the smile on his face when she gave him his phone back and very seriously told him, “Now send that to Michael and Lindsay. Tell them I’ll see them soon.”

The message was sent just as Burnie returned to the bar, apologising about the important phone call he had to take.

\----

After a few drinks Meg lazily said, “Hey Burnie, would you mind if I took this Brit off your hands?” And before Gavin knew it he was being led up the street to her home whilst Burnie called in a taxi to take him back to the hotel.

“You know,” Gavin said as the hot sun poured down on them, “we bought a house.”

Meg looked back at him, an eyebrow raised, “You offering me a place to stay?”

He nodded. “There’s a seat for you at the table and everything.” The warm, happy look which rose upon her face at his words filled his heart with joy. She clearly seemed touched with how much thought they had put into making sure she could fit into their relationship.

As they walked through the door and into the blissfully cool room, Meg looked up at him with a rueful smile. “You know, I thought I was never going to find anyone for a little bit there.”

Gavin raised as eyebrow as they kicked off their shoes and she led him to the coach, hand in hand. “Why’s that?”

She have a shrug, “Most people meet their soulmate pretty early on. Everyone around me was getting married, having kids and I just kept finding myself losing boyfriends and girlfriends to their respective soulmates. And it kinda sucked.”

She paused and Gavin noticed that he had unconsciously started rubbing circles along her hand with his thumb.

“Well you’ve got us now.”

She grinned at him, her mood picking up considerably. “D’you wanna play a game or something?” she asked him, nodding her head towards the consoles stacked up beside her television.

“Absolutely.”

“Are you ready to get your ass kicked, though?”

He snorted. “I play video-games for a living, remember?”

She looked unfazed by his words, still smirking at him. “We’ll see if any of that practice paid off.”

\----

Back in Austin Michael and Lindsay were curled around a computer. Googling and watching YouTube videos of Meg, their marks twitching as they did so.

On his phone Michael was already ordering a framed photo of the selfie Gavin had sent him. The two of them looked positively radiant with happiness and he figured it would be nice for Meg to see a photo of herself already there when she moved in.

_Buzz. Buzz._

_Gavino: Guys she’s absolutely mental at Mario Kart. For her first night home we HAVE to play Mario Party_

_Michael: Sweet. Can’t wait to see her kick your ass._

_Gavino: I’ve been informed to tell you that she’ll be kicking ALL of our asses._

Michael grinned at his phone. Damn, he hasn’t even met the girl and he can already feel himself going crazy for her. Lindsay too seems entranced with the Ask Meg she’s currently watching, giggling to herself as she does. It was magical, all their worrying about how their Lost Moon would react and if it would work out and like Ray had predicted it fell into place effortlessly.

Feeling full of affection he leaned over and kissed Lindsay on the cheek. “Love you,” he murmurs.

“Love you too.”

\----

Unfortunately Gavin’s week in L.A. was quickly up and he was due back into the Achievement Hunter office the next morning to film a tonne of Minecraft videos. Meg understood of course but they were both uncharacteristically quiet as she drove him and Burnie to the airport.

Burnie offered to go check them in - meaning he was not-so-subtly giving them a moment alone. It was only three weeks until Meg would be moving to Austin but that time seemed unbearably long. So as their final moments dwindled away he took her chin and lent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

During his stay they hadn’t touched each other much apart from hand holding and snuggling. Just wanting to get to know each other better before rushing into things.

“I’ll see you soon, Turney.”

A sad smile tugged on her lips, “Feels like we’re in a rom-com.”

“Our lives _are_ a rom-com. Who else can say they have three soulmates?” He punctuated the sentence by booping her nose, thankful for her brightening up the mood.

She scrunched up her nose in response, looking as cute as ever but he needed to go and she was only allowed to be parked in the drop-off area for a short amount of time.

“We’ll FaceTime you when I get back home, yeah?” he asked.

Michael and Lindsay had already been FaceTimeing the pair throughout the whole week, giving Meg time to get to them as well (which he could tell eased her nerves about the whole thing).

“’Course,” she responded cheerily, “Now go catch your flight.”

It took all of his self-control not to say ‘Fuck it’ and stay in L.A. with her. God damn adult responsibilities.

\----

Three weeks came and went with irritating slowness, so when it finally came to the day that they would be picking up Meg from the airport they all found themselves awake at the crack of dawn, sipping their coffee.

Gavin was sat upon the counter, jiggling his leg furiously. Michael was leaned up to it next to him, his arm around the younger boy’s waist. Whilst Lindsay was flicking through TV channels, sitting on the sofa a little way off but just as impatient as her boyfriends.

Over the last couple of weeks through the constant texting and use of FaceTime Meg had quickly fallen into a comfortable rapport with all four of them. Michael loved her competitive nature, Lindsay loved the sound of her laugh and Gavin loved when she had that teasing lilt in her voice.

So who could blame them for being impatient to see their Little Moon? (Michael had decided they couldn’t keep calling her ‘Lost Moon’ because they’d found her, so he started affectionately calling her Little Moon and it rubbed off on the rest of them.)

Michael checked his watch again.

“Three hours and a half until she lands.”

Gavin groaned. “Too. Fucking. Long.”

\----

Meg was jittery the whole plane ride. A mix of excitement and nerves meant that she couldn’t even bring herself to go to sleep even though she hadn’t slept well the night before. She tried reading but she got too distracted. She tried watching a movie but the same just happened.

She wanted to scream.

She just wanted off of his airplane and in to the arms of the people who were her soulmates. She wanted those two little moons to fill in and this aching feeling of incompletion to go away. She’d only gotten to know Gavin briefly in person and Michael and Lindsay only over FaceTime but she already felt so close to them. She knew that once they all settled down after the awkward ‘Oh hi I’m your soulmate’ thing that they would be on cloud nine.

However that required actually being in Austin.

She sighed.

Half an hour until she landed.

\----

None too surprisingly they arrived pretty early at the Arrivals Gate. They’d specially crafted a sign for her which had the name ‘Meg Turney’ on it, decorated with red crescent moons. Gavin had snorted once they had finished it and muttered, “Gayest fucking thing ever.”

Michael had simply rolled his eyes and Lindsay had retorted, “Says the guy who got banged by a dude last night.” Thus causing Gavin’s cheeks to go very red indeed. “That’s what I thought. Now shut the fuck up and put this in a safe place.”

Time ticked on by slowly and slowly. But eventually the time came. Lindsay held the sign. Michael held a coffee for her and Gavin had his phone out, his finger ready to hit record as soon as he saw her turn the corner.

\----

Meg quickly spotted her bag, hauled up it up and spun on her heels. Her heart thrummed heavily in her chest as she raced towards the exit (whilst trying to keep it looking calm) but she knew that her cheeks were flushed and there was a nervousness in her eyes.

She rolled out into the crowd. There were families, drivers and loved ones all calling out but where were-

She grinned brightly a bubble of laughter spilling from her mouth as she saw their arrangement and the brightly coloured sign. (It even had glitter on it.)

What dorks.

She sped towards them, not caring how she might have looked to those around them. Michael quickly shoved a coffee cup into Gavin’s free hand and met her halfway, scooping her up in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she let go of her suitcase and they breathed in the scent of each other.

Perhaps it was a dramatic and cheesy but honestly she didn’t give a fuck.

“Quick hogging her!” Gavin cried from behind them.

Meg’s eyes reopened as Michael placed her back on the ground, allowing Lindsay (who had put the sign away) to envelop her in a warm hug. It was amazing how close to these three people she already felt, like their hearts were intertwined as powerfully as an elderly couple’s hearts might be. Lindsay pulled away from the hug and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

“Glad we found you, Little Moon.”

Then there was Gavin, swooping in to place a kiss on her lips – his phone away as he pressed the coffee cup into her hands. (Meg later thanked them for the coffee because fucking hell had she needed it).

“Well if I’d known I was allowed to kiss her,” Michael grumbled under his breath. Meg giggled, leaning away from Gavin to beckon the curly-haired man over to her to place a kiss on his lips. Michael lingering as their lips broke to look into her eyes. He smiled affectionately before allowing Lindsay her turn at Meg’s mouth.

“Come on then, loves,” Meg said after they had settled into a happy silence, “take me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N’aww wasn’t that cute <3
> 
> I’m thinking I might make this a little series and write a little drabble collection in this universe. Just about their everyday lives together and cute (and perhaps kinky) shit like that. Would you guys be interested in that? It would probably be 800-1,000 word stuff I put out now and then but how these cuties are doing.


End file.
